VA Games Night
by SarahandBabees
Summary: Some of our favorite VA characters decide to do games night. Just really random stuff set in Shadow Kiss sorta. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1: Spin the Bottle

**VA: Games Night**

_**Game One: Spin the Bottle**_

I looked around the circle, examining the men I mught have to kiss.

Dimitri (no problem there), Adrian, Christian and Eddie.

"Who wants to go first?" Lissa asked.

"I will!" Adrian volunteered.

"Makes sense since you're supplying the bottle." I muttered. Adrian brought over an empty liquor bottle for us to use.

"Okay let's get this show on the road!" Adrian exclaimed. He spun it, and all I could think was _please don't land on me please don't land on me!_ The bottle came to a stop in front of, who else but me. I sighed, and Adrian looked excited and scared at the same time.

"You better be careful Ivashkov." Christian warned him. "Don't piss Rose off." Adrian just smirked, then came across the circle and sat in front of me. Dimitri was giving him the death stare, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Just a peck." I warned Adrian, glaring at him. He just chuckled, and lowered his lips to mine. He went just a little too long because I pushed him away and smacked him on the head.

"One word: OW!" he said.

"She warned you." Eddie said. Everyone was laughing, and I chuckled. It was my turn now. I spun, and I tried to will it to land on Dimitri. Luck wasn't on my side, because it landed on . . . Christian.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy! I have shitty luck." I sulked.

"Aww . . . Poor Rosie doesn't wanna kiss me." Christian said with a smirk.

"Let's just get this over with." I sighed. I made my way over to him and gulped. I kissed him and . . . nothing. I pulled away almost instantly and wiped my lips on my sleeve like a 5 year old.

"Ewwwwwwwww!" Christian and I squealed in unison.

"You two are such children . . ." Dimitri said. I stuck my tongue out at him, furthering his remark. Now it was Christian's turn to spin. The funniest thing happened. I thought that my luck was shitty, but Christian's was non-existant. The bottle landed on . . . Eddie!

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Christian and Eddie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Jesse in a baby carriage (**A/N: I know, I couldn't think of anyone else to put in the baby carriage.**)" I yelled.

"Do we have to?" Christian whined.

"You have to kiss the person that the bottle lands on!" Lissa said, laughing at him.

"Dude, I don't want to either but if we don't, we'll never hear the end of it so we might as well get it over with." Eddie said with a sigh.

"See? Eddie is a real man!" Mia said with a blush.

"Don't do it yet! I need to grab my video camera!" I yelled, getting up and grabbing my camera. "Now proceed." I said once I had my camera recording. It was priceless; definitely a video for youtube. They jumped away from eachother, horror all over their faces. I was rolling around clutching my stomach, unable to contain my laughter. It was Eddie's turn to spin.

Eddie is a pretty lucky dude, because his spin landed on Mia. They both blushed furiously, and I couldn't help the "Awwww!" that came out of my mouth. When they kissed, it was so adorable! You could clearly tell that they liked eachother. They kissed a little longer than anyone else did.

"Oh you guys are sooooo cute together!" Jill sqealed.

"I agree!" Lissa said. Mia and Eddie re-situated in the circle so they were beside eachother. It was Mia's turn now. She spun and it landed on Adrian. Neither of them had a problem with it, so they didn't make a big deal about it. It was over quickly, then Adrian spun again. It landed on Jill, and she looked like she would die of happiness. She has a huuuuuuge crush on him. He chuckled and went over to kiss her. Her face was priceless!

Once she recovered, Jill spun. It landed on Eddie, and she went over and kissed him like it was no big deal. He spun, and it landed on Lissa. They kissed and then I said stop.

"Everyone's gone at least once, right?" I asked. Everyone except Dimitri nodded. Then I did the craziest thing; I walked over and sat on his lap.

"I can fix that." I said before kissing him passionately. That kiss could've set the whole building on fire! We sat there, kissing for a few minutes before pulling away, both breathless.

"Oh. My. God. What. The. Hell!" Lissa gasped. Oh right . . . no one knew about Dimitri excpet for Adrian.

"Yeah . . . forgot to tell you . . . Dimitri and I are kind of in love." I said sheepishly.

_We'll talk about this later._ Lissa said through the bond. I nodded at her.

"What game is next?" I asked.

"Truth or Dare!" Jill suggested.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

**A/N: I know you guys probably really hate me, and I don't blame you. I've just been insanely busy with my other stories and I've had writers block for this story. I'm trying, but it probably isn't that good... so I'm really sorry for not updating in so long.**

**Disclaimer: The characters of VA all belong to Richelle Mead. Even Dimitri... I wish he didn't though. I own nothing.**

-Sarah

**VA Games Night**

_**Game Two: Truth or Dare**_

"Let's do it!" I exclaimed. Everyone nodded, but Lissa was sceptical.

"You guys, just letting you know that Rose is the Queen of Truth or Dare. I'd be careful around her." Lissa warned them. I chuckled at her.

"I'm going first!" I yelled. No one disputed it, so I continued. "Hmmm . . . Dimitri, truth or dare?" I asked. His eyes widened momentarily.

"Dare." he replied. Aww, he was trying to be macho! What a stupid man.

I grinned evilly. "Dimitri, I dare you to go find my mother and declare your love for her." I told him. All the color drained from his face, and he looked terrified.

"Is it too late to switch to truth?" he asked timidly.

"Yep. Sorry Comrade, but there's no way you're getting out of this one." I replied. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes but I wasn't going to budge. "Go." I said.

He got up to walk to the door when I stopped him. "WAIT!" I yelled. "I gotta grab my camera!" Everyone laughed at that. "I hope you know I love you." I told him when I walked up with my camera.

"I know . . . you're one evil woman though. I love you too." he replied. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned down to kiss me.

"AWW! You guys are just so darn cute together!" Lissa squealed. I broke away from Dimitri and smiled at her.

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"Uhh . . . we'll stay here. Right?" Christian said. Everyone else nodded. "Cowards . . ." I mumbled under my breath. "Come on Comrade."

"Okay . . . but if I die it's your fault." he stated.

"I'd never let her get close enough." I responded. We set out for the Guardian dorms, and got my mother's room number.

"Here goes nothing . . ." Dimitri mumbled. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I ducked around the corner and started filming.

Moments later, the door opened. "Guardian Belikov?" my mother said quizzically.

"Yes . . . listen, there's something I need to say." Dimitri replied.

"What is it? Is it about Rose?" Mom questioned.

"No, it's about you and I." I bit my tongue to keep myself from laughing. He was such a good actor. He kept his face straight as he said those words.

"What do you mean?" Mom replied, suddenly very suspicious.

"Listen, Janine. I love you, and I need to know if you love me. I've loved you for months now, and not knowing hw you feel is agonizing." OMG! He actually did it! I couldn't help the giggle that slipped through my lips. My mom looked like she was in shock. She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly fainted. I pointed the video camera at myself.

"That was Dimitri Belikov announcing his love for my mother, Janine Hathaway. Peace!" I said, doing the peace sign with my fingers at the end. I shut the camera off, and walked over to help Dimitri.

"What do we do?" he asked, sounding frantic.

"We'll lay her down on her bed and leave a note." I suggested. He nodded.

We made it back to the room, and everyone was dying to see the video.

They just about pissed themselves watching it. It was just sooo hilarious. I walked over and gave Dimitri a kiss, hoping he wasn't mad at me.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him when we broke apart.

"Of course not. But beware, I will get you." he replied, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Dimitri, it's your turn." Mia announced. He looked around, searching for a victim. His eyes stopped on Adrian.

"Adrian," he started, "truth or dare?"

Adrian looked confident when he replied, "Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to run into Kirova's office, butt-naked, and tell her you have always had a thing for her, and sit down on her lap." Dimitri said. I looked up at him, shock written all over my face. He was devious! We were more alike than I originally thought.

Adrian gulped, and nodded.

"Who's gonna film it? I really don't wanna see Adrian naked." I said. No one was saying anything so I spoke again. "Well I guess I'll have to pick. Sorry Pyro, but you go film it." he grimaced, but I glared at him and he got up.

"You will pay, Rose Hathaway." he stated.

"Ha, that rhymed! You gonna start writing nursery rhymes now?" I asked, laughing. He just shook his head and walked out the door behind Adrian.

Eddie and Mia were over in the corner talking. They were adorable together! Jill was watching TV, and Lissa got up and walked over to Dimitri and I.

"Okay you two, spill." she said.

I sighed. "What do you wanna know?" I asked.

"When?"

"It was instantaneous. For me, at least." Dimitri replied.

"It was for me too."

"How did you guys hide it?" Lissa asked.

"Well, for the longest time, Dimitri thought it would be better to not acknowledge our feelings. So we didn't really hide." I replied.

She moved on. "Have you guys, ya know, shown your love for eachother?" she asked timidly. That was just a nice way of asking if we'd had sex.

"That is a personal question!" I replied, looking over at Dimitri who looked very uncomfortable.

"Yes we did." Dimitri said bravely, the discomfort gone.

"Well I just wanted to let you guys know I'm happy for you and I don't judge you." she declared.

"Aww, thanks Liss!" I said, pulling her into a tight hug. Just then, Adrian and Christian came through the door. Adrian looked pissed and Christian was grinning like a fool.

"Okay, let us see the video." I demanded. Christian handed me the camera, and Adrian skulked off into the bathroom. I turned the camera on and hit play.

It showed a naked Adrian opening the door to Kirova's office. She looked up from her desk. She looked appalled, and extremely angry.

"Lord Ivashkov? What are you doing here?" she asked in an angry tone.

"I've come to tell you that I've always had a thing for you, Ellen." he replied calmly.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! NOW!" she screamed. Adrian looked scared and ran out, pulling his pants on as he went. Then the video stopped.

"OMFG THAT IS SOOOOOOO FUNNY!" I yelled. Everyone in the room was laughing their heads off! Adrian came out of the bathroom and sat down.

"It's my turn now." he stated coldly. "Lissa," he began, "truth or dare?"

"Truth." she replied. Leave it to her to pick the easy one.

Adrian looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay Lissa, what guy in this room, other than Christian, do you think is the hottest?" he asked.

Lissa looked around, her eyes moving from face to face. _Rose, I think it's Dimitri but I don't want to hurt Adrian so I'm gonna say him, okay? _she asked through the bond. I nodded. "You." she replied. Adrian grinned at that, and Christian scowled. "It's my turn." Lissa said. "Mia, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." Mia replied fearlessly. After all, who would be afraid of Lissa.

"I dare you to go to Stan's room and give him a lap dance." Lissa declared.

"Okay." Mia replied, shrugging. This girl was fearless. We decided we would all follow her, because we wanted to actually watch it. I brought my camera too, so we could watch it forever. We trekked back to the Guardian's dorms in silence. We arrived at Stan's door, and Mia knocked. Stan answered the door.

"Yes, Miss Rinaldi?" he said.

"Can I come in for a minute?" she asked innocently.

"Sure . . ." Stan trailed off, probably wondering why she was there. She walked in and left the door open. I turned the camera on. Stan sat down and I thought, _perfect!_

Mia walked over to him and ran her hands down his chest.

"Miss Rinaldi! What do you think you're doing?" he asked, outraged.

She put her finger up to his lips, silencing him. "Shhh . . ." she whispered. Stan was not going to take any of this. He picked her up and removed her from his room, slamming the door.

"Aww . . . that was a complete fail." Mia said, looking disappointed.

"It's okay, Stan's a hard-ass. You tried." I responded.

"Let's go back." Jill suggested. We nodded and walked back to my room.

"Okay . . . Jill, truth or dare?" Mia asked Jill once we sat down.

"Truth." she replied.

"Okay . . . how far have you gone with a guy?"

Jill looked down, embarrassed. "Well . . . I've never even had a boyfriend." she replied, looking sad.

"We'll change that." I told her.

"Really?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course!" Lissa, Mia and I all replied at the same time.

"So, pick someone Jill." I said.

She nodded. "Dimitri, truth or dare?" she asked him.

"Truth." he replied.

"How many girls have you slept with?" she asked, blushing.

"Hmmm . . . before Roza, two." he replied. I was instantly jealous of the two girls that I'd never even met. As if he sensed my jealousy, he wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "But you were the best." his voice sent shivers down my spine and, unable to help myself, I kissed him passionately. Then we broke away from eachother, and everyone was staring at us.

"Okay, Roza, truth or dare?" he asked me. I gulped, and figured I'd just get it over with.

"Dare." I replied evenly.

"I dare you to go out to the commons in a bra and panties and sing I Know You Want Me at the top of your lungs." he said. I nodded, calm on the outside but freaking out on the inside. I stood up and started removing my clothes. Pure lust shone in Dimitri's eyes when he saw me. I bet we'd be having some fun tonight ;)

We walked out to the commons, and I was wearing Dimitri's duster until we got there. Lissa was holding her iPod speakers and going through her iPod until she found the right song.

I stood up on a table. "Hey everyone, could I please have your attention?" Once everyone's eyes were on me, Lissa started the music. I pulled off the duster and began to sing along. Every single guy's eyes were glued to me, and I felt like dying, but I stayed up there until the song was over. I pulled the duster back on and bolted back to my room, everyone else trailing behind.

When we made it back to my room, I sighed with relief and started putting my clothes back on.

"Okay Christian, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go and make out with Alberta!" I said, grinning at him.

"Are you serious? She'll kill me!" he screeched.

"Too bad!" I replied. Lissa volunteered to tape it. They left, and we talked. Jill was talking to Adrian, Mia was talking to Eddie and I was making out with Dimitri. God, he was just soo sexy. And he was _mine_. We pulled away and just gazed into eachothers eyes.

"I love you Roza." he declared.

"I love you too Comrade." I replied, poking his nose. We watched TV until Christian burst through the door, with Lissa right behind him. He was seething. Lissa threw me the camera, and we watched the video one by one. Alberta got Christian suspended! This was by far my best work yet.

"Haha! You are one unlucky bastard . . ." I said to him. "Anyways, it's your turn to pick."

"Eddie," he grumbled, "truth or dare?"

"Truth?" it came out sounding like a question.

Obviously not in the mood for anything creative, he asked, "Do you love Mia?"

"Yes!" Eddie replied, loud and clear.

"Okay, everyone has gone so what next?" I asked.

"How about hide and seek pairs?" Lissa suggested. We all nodded. The pairs were going to be Dimitri and I, Lissa and Christian, Mia and Eddie, and Jill and Adrian. This was going to be quite the fun game . . .

**I hope you guys like it! I made it really long to make up for the time I've missed. Enjoy and review!**

**Oh and the credit for most of the dares go to:**

**Ahhhh**

**Purple Pulse**

**BookLuvrr**

**I modified some of the dares. REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Hide and Seek Pairs

**A/N: Here it is, the long-awaited 3rd chapter of VA Games Night! I hope you guys like this one, it took me a while to write :)**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone even read these? Well, just in case, the characters of VA do not belong to me, they belong to the fabulous red-head, Richelle Mead.**

-Sarah

**VA Games Night**

_**Game Three: Hide and Seek pairs**_

"Who's hiding and who's seeking?" I asked.

Everyone looked thoughtful, then I shouted "1 2 3 not it!" then Christian followed and then Mia.

"Looks like it's me and you, Jailbait." Adrian said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jill replied, trying to be cool. She was probably bursting with excitement on the inside.

We each had five minutes to discuss with our partners.

I turned to Dimitri. "So, Comrade. Where do you suggest we hide?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Well, I was thinking my room, the cabin, or the guardian building."

"I think the cabin. No one knows what happened there, so no one will even suspect it."

"Okay, where in the cabin?"

"Ummmm . . . under the bed or in the bathroom."

"Those work, we'll decide when we get there okay?"

"Sure, Comrade. So what do we do with the other four minutes?"

"Hmmm . . . let me think about that. How about this?" he said before scooping me up in his arms, carrying me to the couch and kissing me.

"I kinda like that idea." I replied a little breathlessly. We continued until someone cleared their throat.

"Could you two stop sucking face for like two seconds? It's time to go hide." Christian stated with a smirk on his face. I wanted nothing more than to slap it off his face. Dimitri, sensing my anger, squeezed my hand, then turned to glare at Christian.

"I suggest that you don't bug Rose right now, unless you want a black eye." he said. Christian shrunk back.

I sighed. "Well, let's go. How long do we have to go to our hiding place?"

"Ten minutes." Jill replied. We all nodded and walked out.

Once we were out of hearing distance, I spoke. "We should probably run, you know. The cabin is all the way on the other side of campus."

"Right." he replied. We started to run as fast as we could, turning it into a race.

Five minutes later, we arrived at the door of the cabin, both breathing heavily. Dimitri, of course, beat me. We opened the door and stepped inside.

"So, under the bed or in the bathroom?" I asked.

"I think it will have to be the bathroom, I'm too tall for under the bed."

"Okay. Let's go in the tub and close the curtains. We need to be really quiet."

"Okay." we stepped into the tub and sat down, making sure no lights were on and we didn't leave anything that would alert people to the fact that we were here.

"I'm going into Lissa's head to see where her and Christian are hiding, okay?" I asked.

"Okay, but don't be too long, I'll miss you." he replied. I pecked him on the lips then slipped into Lissa's head.

"Ha! Adrian and Jailbait will never find us!" Christian snorted.

"They will if you don't be quiet!" Lissa scolded him.

"Whatever." he said, smiling at Lissa. They were hiding in Adrian's room, seeing as he left his door unlocked. They figured that Adrian would be too stupid to go and check in his own room.

"We really are geniuses, aren't we?" Lissa asked.

"Yep." Christian replied, giving Lissa a high-five.

Just then, they heard voices outside of the room.

"Hold on, let me grab my phone." they heard Adrian say.

"Shit!" Christian whispered. Adrian was fiddling with his keys.

"Come on! Let's move under the bed!" Lissa whispered, slightly panicking. Christian nodded, and they moved towards the bed and crawled under.

The door to the room opened, and Lissa and Christian didn't even breathe. Everything was going perfect for them until a spider crawled right in front of Lissa's face.

Christian saw her panicked expression and whispered, "Shhhh Liss, it's just a spider. Calm down!"

Lissa took deep breaths and was doing fine-that is, until the spider crawled onto her arm.

"OH MY GOD CHRISTIAN GET IT OFF ME!" she screeched.

"Lissa? Christian? Ha! I found you!" Adrian sounded excited.

"I DON"T GIVE A SHIT JUST GET THIS SPIDER THE HELL OFF OF ME!" she screamed.

I pulled out of her head, laughing my head off.

Dimitri looked amused. "What's so funny, Roza?"

I spoke through the giggles. "They . . . thought . . . they . . . would be . . . smart and . . . hide in . . . Adrian's room . . . but he forgot his . . . phone so they . . . hid under his bed . . . and then a spider . . . crawled on Lissa and . . . she freaked out and . . . Adrian found them . . ."

Dimitri chuckled. "That's funny. Now it's just me, you, Mia and Eddie. Lissa and Christian will be helping them now; you should go back in her head so that we'll know if they get close."

"Comrade, that's cheating! I'm impressed!"

"I may act good, but I'm just like you in more ways than you know."

"I know! I'd like to see that bad boy side of you more . . ."

"Maybe, maybe not!" he smirked.

"Well I'll go back into Lissa's head so I can watch for them."

"Make sure to tell me if they get remotely close."

I nodded and slipped back into Lissa's head.

It seemed like they were looking for Eddie and Mia at the moment, so we were safe.

"Where fo you think they are?" Jill asked.

"I have no idea, Jailbait." Adrian replied.

"Why do you guys call me that?" Jill asked.

"Because it's fun to annoy you." Christian replied with a smirk. Lissa smacked him.

"Don't pay any attention to them, Jill. They're immature idiots." Lissa said.

"I agree." Jill stated.

They were headed towards the library, thinking they might be there.

Adrian spoke. "So, while we walk to the library, we should think of where Rose and Dimitri might be."

Lissa replied, "Good idea. Anyone have any ideas of where they're hiding?"

"Ummmmm . . . maybe Belikov's room?" Christian replied.

"Maybe . . . we'll have to check that out." Lissa agreed. I was so glad that we chose not to hide there.

"Any other suggestions?" Lissa asked.

"Maybe somewhere in the commons?" Jill suggested.

"Possibly, or even in the school kitchen. We all know how much Rose likes food." Christian said with a chuckle.

"It's a good possibility . . ." Lissa replied. She didn't even defend me! I mean, yeah I like food but she could've hit him or something like that!

They made it to the library, walking in as quietly as they could. They heard giggling coming from the far end of the building, so the tip-toed over and hid behind a row of books. Lissa looked through to the other side, and sure enough, Eddie and Mia were there, giggling about something.

They decided to pop out and scare Eddie and Mia.

"Boo!" they all said at the same time. Eddie and Mia looked shocked, and Mia had her hand over her heart.

"You guys scared the crap out of us!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Too bad!" Christian replied.

"Come on, you two. We have to go find Rose and Dimitri." Lissa told them. They nodded.

I slipped out of Lissa's head to tell Dimitri everything that happened, like where they were going to look. I figured I could stay out of Lissa's head for a bit while they checked the other places.

I snuggled closer to Dimitri, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"This tub is soooo uncomfortable!" I whined.

"I agree." Dimitri said, trying to stretch his long legs out in this tiny tub. I felt bad for him, since he was a lot taller than me.

"So, wanna pick up where we left off in Lissa's room?" I asked.

He laughed. It was warm and rich sounding. "How can I refuse?" With that I crushed my lips to his.

Everything disappeared; it was just his lips right now. His tongue slid across my lip, asking for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth, and our tongues began an intricate battle for dominance. He won, and I was just content with his arms around me.

We pulled away, I had to check on Lissa.

I stared straight into Dimitri's eyes. I loved him so much, he was my heart and soul.

"Hurry back to me, my love." he murmured. I nodded, and connected myself to Lissa.

"Where the hell are they?" Christian asked, he looked annoyed.

"I don't know! Geez they're good at this!" Lissa exclaimed. They had checked everywhere they could think of; my room, Dimitri's room, the kitchen, the commons . . . they would never find us!

"Do you think we should give up?" Jill asked.

They all seemed to think really hard about it for a few moments.

It was Adrian who broke the silence. "Let's put it to a vote. Those in favor of giving up, raise your hand."

Five hands shot up.

"Aw! You guys are giving up that easily?" Christian whined. Ha, Sparky was probably just mad that we won.

There was a chorus of "Yes!"

"Why?" he asked, disgruntled.

Mia answered him. "Because we're not gonna find them anytime soon, and don't you want to play other games?"

Christian pouted. "Fine."

Lissa sent a message through the bond. _Rose, we surrender. Meet us in Adrian's room._

I pulled out of her head to tell Dimitri the news.

"Dimitri! They gave up!" I squealed excitedly.

"Yes! Victory is sweet."

"Should we celebrate it with a kiss?"

"Of course!" he scoffed.

We got out of the cramped tub and he pulled me into his arms to kiss me.

"Mmmm I love you." I mumbled.

"I love you too, Roza."

"Let's get back to Adrian's room; that's where we're meeting everyone." he nodded and grabbed my hand.

The walk to Adrian's room was long and silent, but it was the kind of silence that was comfortable, that didn't need to be filled with words.

We arrived and knocked on the door.

"Well, if it isn't Rose and Dimitri! Where were you guys hiding?" Adrian asked as soon as he opened the door. He stepped aside, motioning for us to go inside.

I decided to be mysterious. "Well, I could tell you, but what if I don't wanna?"

"Aw, come on! We looked _forever_! We deserve to know!" Christian complained.

"God, you're such a complainer! _Wah! Wah! I don't wanna give up because I'm jealous that Rose beat me!_" I replied.

Everyone's jaws dropped. "You were in my head?" Lissa asked, a shocked look on her face.

Oh shit. Shouldn't have said that. "Uhhh . . . yeah. But we didn't move spots or anything! You guys were nowhere near us!" I smiled proudly.

"Well, tell us where you were so that we know that you didn't move and we were nowhere near you." Eddie said.

Dimitri answered him. "Lissa, Christian, do you remember the cabin where Tasha was staying?"

Lissa and Christian had identical expressions of shock on their faces.

Christian spoke. "You guys hid there?"

"Yep. It was Dimitri's idea. So was spying on you." I was proud of him. I smiled up at him.

Adrian looked incredulous. "It was _Belikov's _idea? Wow I'm surprised!"

"Believe me, so was I." I replied.

"Sooo," Lissa started, "what game do you guys wanna play now?"

**Ok, I need help! What game next?**

**Dimitri is such a schemer! I love it :D he's not all good, is he :)**

**Christian is a whiny-ass, don't you agree? XD**

**Anyways, REVIEW :) please?**


	4. IMPORTANT AN

_**A/N: Hey guys!**_

_**Well . . . I'm sad to say that this story is up for adoption. I have no inspiration for this story, and I feel bad for making you guys wait. So to anyone who's interested in continuing, let me know :) I'm sure whoever it is will do great with it!**_

_**If no one adopts it, then I guess it'll just stay the way it is...**_

_**Thanks guys for sticking with this story, even though I'm not going to continue it. You're all awesome :D**_

_**~Sarah**_


End file.
